Armageddon Averted
by gothraven89
Summary: Steve and Danny have been together for a year. When Steve starts acting strangely and seems totally wrapped up with meeting an old buddy from the Navy, Danny's suspicions and old insecurities arise. Sometimes what you see isn't what's really going on.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Hawaii 5-0, the characters, storylines, and all such matters belongs to the original creators and CBS. I am making no profit of any kind and this writing is simply a means of self-expression and enjoyment.

Warning: Strong sexual content and apologies in advance if anyone appears OOC.

.

Armageddon Averted

.

It was another bright and glorious morning over the islands of Hawaii. In a sun-filled bedroom inside a beautiful beachfront home in Oahu a pair of bright blue eyes fluttered open as sleep released its hold. With a small grunt, Danny Williams blinked away the lingering tendrils of sleep before he stretched languidly. As he groaned softly at the pleasant ache in his muscles, his hand reached out to the other side of the bed. He expected to find a warm, solid body beside him, but all his hand met was air and cool, empty sheets. Frowning, Danny pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked around the bedroom. Everything in the bedroom was neat and tidy, nothing out of place save perhaps for the clothes that were strewn about the floor, having been forgotten as their owners had partaken in some rather passionate activities the night before.

The only thing missing was the person who had gone to sleep beside Danny.

Where was Steve?

As he sat all the way up and scratched at his stubble covered jaw, Danny focused his hearing when a muffled sound caught his ear. He turned his gaze to the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony, zeroing in on the fact that it was open, letting in a light salt-tinted ocean breeze, and that on the other side he could hear a familiar deep male voice.

The voice of a certain batshit-crazy Navy Seal.

Steve sounded like he was in deep conversation with someone over the phone. Danny frowned deeper in confusion, wondering just who Steve would be talking to at such an early hour.

Was it the governor? Was it maybe Mary or Doris? Or, much to Danny's mild consternation, could it be Catherine? Before Danny could think of maybe getting up to see what was going on, and yeah, eavesdrop a little, Steve was stepping back into the bedroom to the sliding glass door.

Danny felt his heat stutter for a moment as he finally beheld his partner turned boyfriend. Steve had also basically moved Danny into the McGarret home about two months ago despite the blond's token protests. Danny would describe it as trying to get through a brick wall, the Navy Seal basically packing up Danny's belongings for him with military precision and bringing him here.

Steve stood tall, dressed only in a pair of thin, light gray sleeping pants. The sunlight bathed his tan and well-build upper body in a soft gold hue.

But it was the smile that spread across the Navy Seal's face that made the man truly stunning. Those dark blue eyes lit up with a pure kind of joy, laugh line prickling around the edges as the taller man grinned fully and without reserve.

" Hey Danno." Steve said with his smile widening as he used those long legs to make quick work of getting across the room and nimbly jumping onto the bed.

Danny had enough time to let out a small, undignified yelp before he was promptly all but tackled by all six feet and one inch of super happy badass task force leader.

Before Danny could properly lay into Steve for being such an overgrown child sometimes, his words were swallowed up by Steve covering his lips with his own in a deep, mind-blowing kiss. All coherent thought exited Danny's mind as he kissed Steve back fervently, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the other man, his hands caressing Steve well-built back, earning a muffled noise of approval.

When the need for air became too much to ignore, they broke apart with a light gasp.

" Well aren't you all happy and chipper this morning." Danny said with a soft grin as Steve reached up and ran his fingers through Danny's golden locks.

Danny watched as instead of the usual witty retort, Steve just gave him this amazingly tender look before he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together as he spoke.

" You looked so gorgeous just now, sitting in my bed with the sunlight, you just make me really happy Danno." He said softly, sincerely.

Danny felt several powerful emotions swell up inside him, the chief being a pure, unadulterated joy. He also felt a little embarrassed as he felt a small, tell-tale burn behind his eyes.

" Cut it out ya big sap." Danny chuckled, hoping to deflect how much Steve's words had touched him.

Steve chuckled a little himself before he nodded and pressed a much more tame kiss to Danny's lips and then spoke.

" C'mon, it's a brand new day, plus the shower's waiting for us." Steve said with a suggestive look.

Danny felt something hot and sensuous uncurl in the bottom of his stomach as he nodded in eager agreement.

He was letting out a startled gasp that ended in a loud laugh as Steve all but yanked him off the bed, the bed sheets falling away and leaving Danny in nothing but his birthday suit, and then promptly hoisted him up over his shoulder in a perfect firemen's carry.

" You really are a Neanderthal." Danny griped good-naturedly as a chuckling Steve carried him off towards the attached bathroom.

For the moment Danny forgot all about Steve's early morning phone call, as his mind was thoroughly distracted by Steve, and that truly gifted mouth of his.

 _Several hours later, at Five-0's headquarters..._

Danny chuckled as he and Chin walked through the glass doors of the task's force's headquarters. They had just returned from the main police department building after going to see one of the detectives who had just returned to duty after a serious injury. It was a rather quiet day for everyone at HPD, no bombs going off, or crazy bank robberies, or murder mysteries, just a nice, chill day in Oahu.

As Chin broke off to go and see Kono about whether some lab results had come in, Danny turned his gaze to the glass walls of a certain Commander's office.

There was Steve, dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and his signature cargo pants, leaning against his desk with his phone to his ear.

He had his back to Danny and he appeared to once again be in deep conversation. Remembering this morning and with his curiosity piqued, Danny made his way over to Steve's office door to see if he could listen and get anything.

Thankfully the glass door had been left slightly ajar so Danny could catch a few snippets of Steve's side of the conversation.

" Yeah, he doesn't suspect anything... yeah I can meet you next week... we could do lunch. I can't wait to see you man."

Danny felt his insides freeze for a moment. The rational part of him was thinking that maybe Mary and Joan were popping by for a visit, or perhaps Doris. But Steve first words about someone not suspecting anything had Danny's seasoned detective instincts going into overdrive.

Who was Steve talking to? Who was he planning to see? Why was he being so clandestine about it?

Not wanting to get caught and perhaps feeling a tiny bit annoyed, Danny raised his hand and knocked lightly on the glass.

Steve turned sharply, momentarily looking like a deer caught in the headlights before he quickly ended his phonemail and schooled his features, smiling lightly as he gazed at Danny.

" What's up Danny?" He asked casually.

" Oh nothing Babe, just wanted to let you know that Detective Akona's back to full duty." Danny said just as casually.

" Oh he is? That's great." Steve said looking genuinely pleased.

" Who were you talking to just now babe?" Danny asked lightly, though the cogwheels were turning rapidly in his head.

" Oh, just an old Navy Buddy, he's actually gonna be in town next week so I set up a lunch date." Steve said with a smile before he stepped across the room and came to stand before Danny, gazing at him with such warmth that Danny felt his belly do flip-flops.

" Speaking of lunch, wanna stop by Kamekona's truck for some garlic shrimp today?" Steve asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

" My treat." He added with a grin.

Danny found himself huffing out a short laugh before shaking his head.

" Ah see that's where you're wrong Steven, knowing you it will most likely be my treat. After all, your wallet is always perpetually hiding from you, leaving yours truly to foot the bill." Danny sassed knowingly.

Steve chuckled brightly before he reached out and wrapped his fingers around Danny's signature tie, lightly pulling on it so Danny stepped further into the office.

Danny went willingly, his smile turning into something far less innocent as he deftly reached for the cord to the privacy blinds to Steve's office and yanked on it, shuttering the glass windows from the rest of the office.

They were at work after all, so there could be none of the epic shenanigans they could get up to at home, so instead they just came together in a few deep kisses, and maybe Danny went so far as to give Steve a light hickey behind his ear. But even as he held Steve to him and tucked his face against the Navy Seal's solid shoulder, Danny's expression was troubled.

Just who was this Navy Buddy? How come Steve never mentioned him before? And why did Danny feel like there was more to his visit than just two old buddies catching up?

Danny could have dwelled these suspicions all day, but no sooner did he and Steve reluctantly part from each other, Steve's phone went off. Upon answering it was the Governor calling them in personally on a case that needed to be handled delicately.

By delicately, the rest of the week was spent playing a game of cat and mouse with a deadly serial killer who had tried to murder the son of one of the Governor's closest friends. True to his predictions, Danny had found himself paying for lunch at Kamekona's, but Steve had more than made up for it by bringing him coco puffs _and_ malasadas from _Liliha's_ the next morning.

 _On the following weekend..._

Danny smiled widely as he overturned a small plastic bucket filled with sand and then pulled it up to reveal a perfectly shaped mold of the bucket. Beside him Grace giggled as she upturned her own bucket.

Father and daughter were enjoying sandcastle building out on the little beach behind Steve's house.

Danny felt his smile widen as he and Grace went about building the features for their castle. The weather was hot but not to hot, the sun was shining, the oceans were calm, and he had his beloved Monkey with him. The only thing missing was a certain tall and tattooed Naval Commander, who had trotted off towards the house to go get them all some lemonade for Grace and a couple of beers for them eons ago.

Danny looked away from Grace and back towards the house, a frown knotting his brow as he saw Steve finally emerging from house, dexterously holding two chilly beer bottles and a small glass of lemonade in one hand while he was using the other to hold his phone to his ear. Danny felt annoyance lance through him at the sight of his lover once again with his phone practically glued to his ear. He also had this big, happy smile on his face as he talked.

All throughout the past week Steve was on the phone or getting several text messages from the "Navy Buddy Still Without a Freaking Name". Every single time Danny tried to get an explanation, Steve would deflect or just brush it off saying it was all regarding the little reunion lunch he had planned for the following week.

In all honesty Danny's patience was starting to wane fast.

If this friend was so special why didn't Steve want to introduce him to his partner of almost seven years, the last year of which he had become his official boyfriend? Danny wasn't a good detective for no reason. He knew full well that something else was going on here, not just plans for a simple lunch. But before Danny could dwell on it any further, Steve was ending his call and making his way over to them with a definitely bounce in his step.

" Here Gracie, your lemonade." Steve said as he put his phone in the pocket of his cargo shorts and held out the glass of pale yellow lemony goodness out to Grace.

" Awesome! Thank you Uncle Steve!" Grace beamed as she accepted the drink and took a couple of happy sips.

" And one cold Longboard for you handsome." Steve said as he presented one of the bottle to Danny with a bit of flare.

Despite his earlier annoyance, Danny couldn't stop the quirk of his lips at Steve's playfulness as he accepted the bottle.

" My thanks you gorgeous thing you." Danny teased.

He felt his smile become less forced as he watched Steve duck his head at the complement, a faint redness to those chiseled cheeks Danny absolutely adored. Grace giggled happily as he watched her Danno make her Uncle Steve blush.

As Steve looked up, his dark blue eyes met Grace's honey brown ones. They shared a simple look that spoke volumes. There was love, affection, acceptance, and also excitement, a secret between them. The look naturally did not go unnoticed by Danny.

" What's with the furtive looks here? What's going on?" He asked as he looked between Steve and Grace.

" Nothing Danny, just really happy you both decided to spend the weekend with me is all." Steve said nonchalantly while Grace nodded.

Before Danny could press Steve any further, Grace spoke up as she held out her now empty glass of lemonade.

" All done, come and help us with our castle Uncle Steve!" Grace chirped.

" As you wish." Steve said with a smile as he took the empty glass and set it beside his bottle of beer on the small white wooden table he kept by the beach chairs.

Danny sent Steve a lingering look, a plan already forming in his head regarding next week before he refocused his attentions on Grace and sandcastle building.

Later than night found Steve and Danny lounging in the living room while Grace was upstairs in Mary's old room, safe, sound and fast asleep.

Danny sighed in contentment, tucked against Steve's side and only half-heartedly watching the football that was on the tv when Steve's phone chimed with an oncoming text.

" Alright enough of this." Danny grumbled as he sat up and made to grab at Steve's phone.

" Hey no!" Steve exclaimed, using his fast reflexes to pull his phone out of Danny's reach.

" No Steven, you are going to tell me what the heck is going on with this "navy buddy" of yours." Danny said with finality.

Steve frowned as he tucked his phone away.

" What do you mean by that?" Steve asked, not liking Danny's tone one bit.

" Ever since this dude said he would be dropping by for a visit, you have been acting all squirrelly and secretive, Hell you won't even tell me this guy's name despite the multiple times I have asked." Danny said firmly.

Steve felt a jolt of nervousness go through him but years of training kicked in as he pushed down the anxiety and spoke.

" My buddy worked some very sensitive missions, the less you know about him the better." Steve said firmly.

" Oh so that's how it's gonna be, it's classified huh." Danny said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

" Yes, it actually is." Steve said, doing his best not to wince.

Then Steve deflated a little bit before he slowly reached out to Danny, giving the blond ample time to move away. It gladdened him beyond words when Danny let him tuck him back into his side as he spoke.

" I know that it has been bugging you, this friend of mine's been blowing up my phone constantly but he's just been really eager to catch up is all." Steve explained.

The fact that there was another, very special reason why this friend of Steve's was coming to the islands was something Steve forced himself to stay mum about.

It was a surprise for his Danno after all.

" If you want I can tell him to stop calling so much." Steve said quietly, already forming a plan to have this friend text Chin or Kono so that they could forward messages to him.

" While the offer does sound really tempting, I get it Steve, I do. He's your buddy whom you haven't seen in years. I just got a little annoyed is all, m'sorry." Danny said with a sigh.

" Don't be, you are absolutely adorable when you get all jealous." Steve said with a cheeky grin.

Danny snorted as he reached up and playfully flicked Steve on the nose, earning a small huff of laughter from the Navy Seal before Steve leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Danny's temple before he spoke.

" Hey, how about we call it a night, we did promise Gracie we'd take her riding tomorrow." He said as he slowly got up from the sofa.

" Yeah yeah, you both worked me over pretty good. I'm just worried is my poor back will survive." Danny grumbled good-naturedly as he let Steve pull him up from the sofa.

As they walked towards the stairs that led up to the second floor, Steve reached up and placed his hand over the small of Danny's back as he spoke.

" Don't worry about your back Danno, if after everything it hurts, I'll work all the kinks out." He said as he sent Danny a truly suggestive look.

Feeling himself grow hot under his t-shirt, Danny put on the air of nonchalance as he snorted and nodded.

" Oh, I'll definitely hold you to that Super Seal." Danny said with promise.

Sharing a chuckle the brunette and the blond headed upstairs to bed after Steve shut all the lights and armed the security system.

Needless to say the next day Steve and Grace had a wonderful time horseback riding, while Danny, having did actually enjoy himself, had to deal with his poor back later that night. Thankfully Steve had stayed true to his word and tended to Danny's back, and to the rest of him.

 _A couple of days later, on a sunny afternoon at 5-0 headquarters..._

Danny frowned as he reviewed the information of the latest case 5-0 was working on. The case was a real brain-twister involving a group of bank robbers who went right past the money and only took a single safety deposit box from three different bank.

It made zero sense, but then again 5-0 had been at it long enough to where they were used to cases that had very little sense but plenty of crazy twists and turns.

Danny leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes. Today had started out a bit strange, him and Steve actually taking separate cars to work and the Navy Seal doing his best to appear normal, but Danny knew his man well enough to know that Steve was antsy about something.

Speaking of Steve, Danny turned his eyes to the Lieutenant Commander's office where he eyed the man sitting behind his desk, scribbling at something but with his phone in his hand. As he continued to covertly watch his boyfriend, Danny felt a small jolt go through him when Steve suddenly looked at his phone, no doubt receiving a text from the now infamous "Navy Seal Buddy Who Still Shall Not Be Named", and this massive, excited smile spread across his face.

Danny frowned, wondering what had the Seal so happy when he startled slightly as Kono barged into his office while Chin rushed towards Steve's.

" Hey Danny, Duke just called, another robbery went down but this time a security guard was able to wound one of the perps!" She said excitedly.

All thoughts if Steve and his phone flew out of Danny's mind and he retrieved his gun and followed Kono out, Steve and Chin joining them as they headed out.

Once he and Steve piled into the Camaro, with Steve driving of course, Danny decided to broach the subject.

" So, are you finally meeting that buddy of yours today?" Danny asked casually, all the while feeling jealousy bubble up inside him.

He watched as a wide grin spread across Steve's face, completely lighting up the other man's handsome features.

" Oh yeah, he's staying at the Hilton. It's why I brought my truck today. Woulda loved if it was you and me in just the Camaro but I figure this way I can get to the Hilton later and you'd still have a means of transportation if anything else come up with the case." Steve explained.

Danny felt a small, tender smile spread across his face at Steve's thinking.

" That's very thoughtful of you Steven." He said teasingly.

Steve looked away from the road a moment to send Danny a teasing look of his own as he spoke.

" Why so surprised Danno? I can be thoughtful." He said with a smile.

" Or you just buy me malasadas and coco puffs to weasel you way back into my good graces after you've put me headlong into precarious situations." Danny said knowingly.

He found his smile widening into a full grin of his own as Steve stayed tellingly silent and with his eyes firmly on the road, still smiling yes, but now with a telling flush to his cheeks.

The rest of the drive to the scene was spent bantering back and forth, instead of one of their famous heated carguments.

It took a good couple of hours to assess and process the scene of the latest robbery, but at least now they had some DNA to go on. Chin and Kono headed for the labs while Steve and Danny pulled up into the HPD parking lot.

As they got out, Steve checked his watch and then looked to Danny as he spoke.

" Hey Danno, I gotta go. Keep me posted is anything comes up, I'll see ya later ok?" Steve said.

" Tell "Navy Buddy" I said hi." Danny said pleasantly, although he was actually a little chagrinned to see Steve go.

Steve smiled warmly at his partner before he quickly hurried over to his silver truck. Danny lingered, watching the other man peel out of the parking lot.

As he stood there, Danny felt so utterly conflicted. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than to jump back into the Camaro and tale his boyfriend, highly trained Navy Seal be damned, and actually lay eyes on this mysterious friend from Steve's past, on the other hand he was on the clock and there was a case involving some rather violent criminals that needed to be solved. With a small sigh, Danny turned away from his car and headed inside, hoping at least Chin and Kono would be back from the labs so they could go over the evidence together.

Thankfully, the cousins were on hand, but both Chin and Kono could tell that Danny's mind was else where.

" Hey Danny, what's on you mind?" Chin finally asked after he and Kono observed Danny staring vacantly at the same picture of the explosive charge that had been used at the first robbery to open the ten-ton vault door.

" Yeah Danny, is everything alright?" Kono added in concern.

" Oh it's nothing you guys, m'okay." Danny said.

" Who are you trying to convince here, us or yourself?" Kono quipped good-naturedly.

Danny sighed and nodded before he spoke.

" Both," He said flatly before he continued.

" Steve finally headed over to the Hilton to go meet that Navy Buddy of his. It's been nearly two weeks and I still don't even know the guy's name." Danny explained.

" Jealous?" Chin asked simply.

" No, of course not!" Danny exclaimed.

Of course Danny quickly deflated as Chin and Kono both leveled twin quirked eyebrows at him.

" Alright, maybe a little." Danny finally admitted as he hung his head a little.

" Aww." Kono cooed, earning a smoldering look from Danny that did absolutely nothing to the beautiful Hawaiian woman.

Chin chuckled. A tempting thought filled his head, he could just as easily pull up traffic camera and surveillance footage from the cameras around the Hilton Hawaiian and see just what Steve might be up to, but the seasoned officer quickly banished the thought. Steve was off to see an old friend, no harm in that, so there would be no invading the bossman's privacy.

" C'mon you guys, lets focus on the case." Chin said as he pulled up the evidence on the robberies.

 _Meanwhile, at the Hilton Hawaiian..._

Kamekona smiled as he handed out a plastic plate of fresh, piping hot garlic shrimp from his food truck. Parking across from the Hilton was always a fruitful endeavor, so many hungry tourists falling in love with his high-quality product.

As he stood up though, Kamekona happened to gaze at the entrance to the hotel, just in time to see a certain tall, handsome Navy Seal standing by the front doors. Curious, Kamekona looked on as Steve seemed to be waiting for someone. A few minutes later a tall, strikingly handsome man with blond hair to his neck and dressed casually in a dark blue button up shirt and black slacks strolled out of the hotel. The man looked around, but when his eyes fell on Steve a brilliant grin spread across his face.

Kamekona watched on intrigued as the mystery blond man called out to Steve, grinned widely himself as he turned before he jovially trotted over to the man. They came together in a tight embrace, clearly happy to see one another. Kamekona didn't make a big deal out of that, Steve and this mystery man were clearly good friends, but what happened next had Kamekona's dark brows climbing nearly all the way to the top of his gloriously bulbous head.

Mistry blond man leaned in closer and started whispering something into Steve's ear, looking all conspiratorial and such before he all the dragged Steve back towards the hotel entrance.

" Just what are you doin' brah?" Kamekona asked as he watched Steve and the mystery men disappear into the Hilton.

Kamekona was deeply confused and deeply concerned. Has something happened between Steve and Danny? What's Steve actually doing the absolute unthinkable? Was he just jumping to conclusions before he got all the facts? Was a perfectly good reason why Steve would meet at handsome man and then go to said man's hotel room?

Before Kamekona could dwell on what he had just witnessed any further, a fresh batch of customers came up to the shrimp truck with a wave of fresh new orders. With a last, unhappy look at the Hilton and deciding to stave off on immediately calling Danny regarding what he saw, Kamekona got back to work.

What both Steve and Kamekona were completely unaware of was a silver Camaro pulling away sharply from a back street that offered a clear view of the front of the hotel. Sitting behind this Camaro was a blond haired driver who's bright blue eyes were brimming with angry, devastated tears after having witnessed Steve and the mystery blond man head into the hotel looking rather comfortable with each other.

 _About an hour later..._

Steve stepped out into the warm, Hawaiian sun with a definite bounce in his step. His get together with his buddy Jayden Dean had gone amazingly. They had enjoyed a nice seafood lunch at one of the Hilton's restaurants before Jayden had presented him with the real reason why he was hear in Oahu.

Steve reached down and lightly patted one of the side pockets of his cargo pants that had a definite bulge to it. Steve felt a smile tug at his lips as he thought about some special plans he had for Danno, which revolved around the ring box in his pocket that contain not only a set of rings but a very special necklace as well, and a very important question he needed to ask the New Jersey native.

As he was making his way back to his truck, Steve spotted a familiar face.

" Hey Kamekona!" Steve called as he spotted his favorite parolee/entrepreneur.

Kamekoa looked up from the sign he was adjusting and barely bit back a wince as he waved half-heartedly to the Navy Seal as Steve made his way over to him.

" Howzit?" Steve asked, his smile waning a little at the look Kamekona sent his way.

" You tell me brah?" Kamekona countered as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Steve a quietly challenging look.

" What's that supposed to mean man? What's goin' on?" Steve asked, utterly confused.

" You, going into hotels with insanely good looking blond men who are not Danny Williams, that's what." Kamekona said gravely.

Steve felt his eyes widen and the bottom fall out of his stomach. Terror, full blown, unbridled terror coursed through Steve in that moment, not because he had done anything wrong in meeting Jayden, after all the man was his friend, and happily seeing a wonderful man back on the mainland, and because Steve had commissioned him in his capacity as a talented jewelry designer to make a very special pair of rings for him, but because said meeting could have easily been misperceived by a well-meaning friend.

" Oh Kamekona no, no it's not what you think. That guy you saw me with is an old buddy of mine from the Navy. He's retired now and deals in high end jewelry design. I asked him to make something special for me, Danny, and Grace." Steve said explain.

He watched with a small smile as Kamekona's entire body seemed to almost sag with relief.

" Oh thank God!" Kamekona said fervently as he sent Steve a slightly shaky grin.

As he gazed at Kamekona, Steve was suddenly struck by another horrifying thought.

" Kamekona, please tell me you did not tell Danny about what you saw, especially if you mistakenly thought I was cheating." He said softly, feeling his chest tighten for a second, and then release when Kamekona vehemently shook his head in the negative.

" Nah brah, I didn't want to just butt into you guys' relationship when I wasn't even all the way sure about what I saw." Kamekona explained.

Steve shut his eyes and breathed for a moment before looked up and smiled warmly at the Hawaiian.

" Thank you Kamekona. If you had actually called him I think you might have started armageddon." Steve said with a small chuckle.

" Knowing Danny Williams I don't think armageddon would be an accurate enough word to describe what coulda happened brah." Kamekona said in all seriousness.

Steve chuckled heartily with Kamekona joining in before a sudden thought struck the Hawaiian's mind.

" Hey wait a minute, you just said your Navy buddy deals in high end jewelry and you asked him to make something for you, Danny, and Grace. What did you ask him to make?" Kamekona asked curiously.

Feeling a joyful warmth spread through him, Steve smiled warmly at Kamekona before he reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a rectangular ring box that was decorated in green, black, and brown camo of all things.

Steve watched as Kamekona took in the box, studying it with a shrewd eye before his eyes widened and it dawned on him.

" Oh man Steve, you plannin' e noe i ka male? (to propose marriage). You gonna make an honest man outta our blond haole?" Kamekona asked in wonder.

" I am, I just hope he says yes." Steve said, feeling a small lance of nervousness go through him at the thought of actually asking Danny the big question.

He's been planning it for nearly six months, but now that he had the rings in his hands it was all just becoming real. He was actually going to do this, actually going to ask Danny to do him the honor of being his husband. Steve quickly shook himself from his musings and focused on the present.

" Hey Kamekona do you wanna see?" He asked eagerly, but Kamekona shook his head.

" Oh no, you keep that box closed. Like my mama always says, the only other eyes that should see those rings now are Danny's. Old Tupuola family superstition. The rest of us gotta wait until the wedding day." Kamekona said with a smile.

Steve nodded before he quickly tucked the ring box back into his pocket. The next thing Steve knew he was letting out a startled laugh as he was promptly seized in a bear hug by his large Hawaiian friend.

" I'm real happy for you guys brah." Kamekona said quietly.

" Thanks brotha." Steve said as he unashamedly hugged Kamekona back.

A few minutes later Steve was leaving Kamekona with the promise to bring Danny and the rest of the team over to the beach for dinner later that night. Steve got in his truck and headed back to 5-0 headquarters with excitement in his heart and a smile on his lips.

 _A few hours later at the end of the day, on the road leading back to the McGarrett house..._

Steve's smile from before was gone, replaced with an confused and unhappy little frown as he sat behind the wheel of his truck, his dark blue eyes fixed on the silver Camaro on the road ahead of him. As he followed after Danny, Steve felt his frown deepen.

Something was up with his boyfriend.

Steve had returned to the office after meeting with Jayden and receiving his special delivery to find Chin and Kono at the smart table and Danny holed up in his office. When Steve had knocked on Danny's door and pocked his head in, the blond had for a moment leveled hard, unforgiving eyes at him, like he had done something truly unspeakable before Danny had shuttered his features to a neutral expression.

Steve hadn't been fooled for a second, even when Danny had put up the air of casualness and asked him how his lunch had gone.

Throughout the rest of the day everything between them had felt off, with Steve in deep confusion, and Danny giving off the distinct energy that Steve was not to come near him at all. Chin and Kono had caught on to this as well, and kept sending Steve and Danny some subtle, concerned looks. Now they were each driving their separate cars, on the final stretch to home with Steve wondering just what the hell was going on.

From where he sat behind the wheel of his Camaro, Danny blinked his eyes rapidly against the tell-tale burn that had been plaguing him all throughout the afternoon. He knew that he shouldn't have gone to the Hilton to spy on Steve but his curiosity had simply gotten the best of him.

He couldn't even begin to describe the way his heart had shattered as he had witnessed his partner, his boyfriend, hugging that handsome, tall blond man and then letting said man all but pull him back into the hotel.

Danny had at first tried to rationalize it, that it was perfectly normal for Steve to go up to his Navy Buddy's hotel room. But the way that blond bastard had whispered in Steve's ear, the way he had looked at Steve like he was some long lost treasure, had pushed Danny's doubts over the edge.

Now as the McGarret house came into view, Danny wondered just what the Hell he was going to do, where he was going to go once everything shattered.

Maybe he could call Chin and crash on his couch or something.

Battling back the despair that threatened to overwhelm him, Danny gruffly cleared his throat as he turned onto their street. From where he followed after Danny, Steve watched as his boyfriend smoothly drove into their house's driveway and then all but shot out of the vehicle. By the time Steve pulled up beside the Camaro, Danny had already barreled into the house through the back door. Steve quickly shut off his truck and scrambled out after Danny.

" Danny? Hey Danny!" Steve called once he was inside, looking around the deserted office that had once been his fathers.

He received no answer. Feeling his stomach tighten with unease, Steve hurried further into the house, a quick look in the kitchen as he passed letting him know that Danny wasn't in there. Steve rushed through the living room and made double time up the stairs. With his heart pounding almost out of his chest, Steve hurried to their bedroom at the end of the hall.

" Danny?" He said again as he shoved the door open and all but crashed inside.

Steve froze by the door when his eyes finally fell on Danny.

The blond stood silhouetted by the sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony, his back to stead and his arms crossed, his shoulders hunched and tense. Steve didn't need to see Danny's face to know that something was terribly wrong because a dark, seething rage was radiating from the New Jersey native that in all honesty had Steve feeling a little scared. A glance at their bed had a jolt of alarm going through Steve when he noticed the large, dark blue duffle bag that lay on it, unzipped and wide open, ready to receive a person's worldly possessions.

" You planning on going somewhere Danno?" Steve asked casually while his heart pounded furiously within his chest.

It came to a dead halt though when Danny slowly turned around to face him, and sent him the most coldly furious look Steve had ever seen in all his life, let alone the time he knew the blond.

" Do not. Call me that. Ever again." Danny said with all seriousness.

The tone of voice was so barren, so quiet and unlike Danny that Steve had to fight the urge to ask the blond flat out who he was and what he had done with the man he loved.

" Danny, what's going on with you? Is it Gra-" Steve began to say when with lightening fast speed that nearly stole Steve's breath, Danny was a cross the room and right in his face.

" Don't you dare say my little girl's name." Danny said, still with that quiet, deadly voice.

Confused and also a little scared, Steve forced himself to hold his ground as he spoke.

" I can see that you are pissed six ways to Hell at me, but I have no goddamn idea as to why. So why don't you enlighten me, _Daniel?_ " Steve said firmly.

Danny took a deep breath to reign in his temper as much as he could before he spoke.

" I saw you and your so called "buddy" today _Steve_." Danny said, barely holding back an ugly sneer.

Steve felt a jolt go through him, both at the fact that Danny had followed him, and because it didn't take Steve long to figure out that Danny had jumped to conclusions much like Kamekona had.

" You spied on me?" Steve asked, taken slightly aback by the revelation.

" I'll admit that it wasn't my best moment, my curiosity got the better of me, but hey, I finally got see the man who you've been so engrossed with. Must be some really good friend." Danny said sarcastically before he pinned Danny with a searing look.

" Tell me babe, you let all your buddies whisper in your ear and pull you into their hotels?" He seethed.

In an instant all the confusion left Steve, the truth hitting him like a punch to the face. Danny had seen him with Jayden, had seen how friendly they were and how flirtatious Jayden could be and like Kamekona had jumped to conclusions. Only unlike Kamekona, who had staved off on doing anything rash, Steve beloved hot-head was currently blowing a gasket.

Before he could stop himself, Steve let out a huff of relieved laughter. It only took him a second to realized that it was a huge mistake to do, but he kept on smiling even as Danny's entire face went bright red with fury.

" Goddamn asshole!" Danny hissed angrily before he let his fist fly.

Steve easily dodged the oncoming assault and then let Danny take a could more angry swings at him before he expertly seized Danny by the wrist. Unlike when they first met where Steve had expertly twisted Danny's arm around into a wrist lock that had momentarily incapacitated the blond and earned Steve a solid punch to the face, Steve lightly yanked Danny to him and then wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a vice like grip, effectively trapping Danny's arms at his sides so he couldn't effectively use those honestly lethal fists against him. He also just really needed to hold Danny right now.

" Get the Hell off me!" Danny thundered, hard enough to where Steve was pretty sure he rattled the very foundation of the house.

Danny leveled a brutal, seething glare at Steve, his bright blue eyes nearly bleached to white with rage. Normal men would have cowered, lesser men would have cried in terror, but Danny was stunned as all Steve did was gaze down at him with a look on his face that could only be described as besotted, his dark blue eyes brimming with love.

" What the hell are you playing at?" Danny growled menacingly, completely thrown further off kilter when Steve gave him a smile before he finally spoke.

" I love you so much, even though you're being a complete idiot." Steve said with a grin and laughter in his voice.

" You know, besides you being there spying on me, Kamekona had his shrimp truck parked right across the street. He saw me too, and he thought I was stepping out on you, but at least he was level headed enough to not jump to conclusions, unlike you, you hothead." Steve snarked.

Danny was stunned at the mention of Kamekona and he let out an indignant growl at Steve calling him a hothead. He tried half-heartedly to push at Steve but the Navy Seal wasn't budging as he spoke.

" For a guy who always tells me to look before I leap, you went and dove headfirst into believing I would do something as asinine as cheat on you." Steve said, sending Danny a slightly scathing look before he continued.

" Well Mr. Seasoned Detective, you really went and jumped the gun because while you saw my buddy, his name is Jayden Dean, retired Navy Seal by the way, hug me and whisper in my ear before all but pulling me inside the Hilton, did you see me actually go up an elevator to his hotel room, or did you just get massively upset and leave?" Steve asked with a knowing look.

Danny looked away, staying uncharacteristically silent, but with doubt slowly creeping in.

With a small sigh, Steve suddenly leaned in and pressed his smiling lips to Danny's forehead, startling the blond and making something inside him grow warm despite his confusion and lingering anger. Steve then drew back and started pushing Danny backwards, the blond still being little resistant, until the backs of his knees hit the foot of his and Steve's bed. Steve finally unwound his arms from around Danny and gripped his shoulders, lightly pushing until the blond detective finally sat down onto the bed. Danny crossed his arms and refused to look at Steve, his expression pinched and so very unhappy it made something in Steve ache for a moment before he steadied his resolve and also grew excited.

He wasn't the one who screwed up, not this time at least, and he was going to make Danny know it with crystal clarity, and no less amount of glee. Crossing his own arms and gazing down at Danny with a slight smug look, Steve spoke.

" I just told you my buddy's name, and that he's a retired Navy Seal. Now let me explain a few more things to you. Yes, Jayden is gay, it's one of the reasons why me and him got on so well. We were both these big, strong Navy Seals and DADT was firmly in place, forcing us to hide who we really are. Well, Jayden has been happily with a man named Brandon for the last ten years." Steve revealed, smug satisfaction spreading through him when Danny looked up sharply at him with wide, stunned eyes. Steve went on.

" Why they haven't taken the plunge since the ban on same-sex marriage was lifted and Jayden left the Navy is between them. They run a small jewelry company together in New York. Besides just catching up with him since he is good buddy of mine, the fact that he's a jewelry designer is the other reason why I got in touch with him." He explained.

Danny let out a sharp gasp, a look of dawning horror and shock spreading across his face at Steve's words as he tried to speak.

" St-Steve what-" He tried to ask, but Steve shook his head and held up his hand as he spoke.

" No Danny, you are going to shut the hell up and listen." Steve said matter-of-factly before he want on.

" I got in touch with Jayden several months ago because I wanted him to help make something for me, something really special, something really important. I didn't tell you his name because I knew you would want to run a background check on the guy and learn all that you could about him, and that you might have found out that I had commissioned him. I gave Jayden a basic design and then he and Brandon both helped out for months, and when they were finally finished with what I commissioned, Jayden was kind enough to fly all the way down here to deliver it to me personally. You may have seen Jayden whisper in my ear, but that's because the guy has always been harmlessly flirtatious with me, because he feels safe around me, he knows I won't take it the wrong way, and on top of the Brandon is not someone either of us want to mess with." Steve said with a quirk of his lips. Steve's face grew a little more amused though as he watched realization and mortification start to spread across Danny's face.

" Steve?" Danny whispered, the color slowly draining from his once furiously red face.

Steve grew serious for a moment as he continued.

" Me and Jayden went to one of the Hilton's restaurants, _Mililani's_ , and had lunch together, and it was there that Jayden made the handoff to me. Once we were done eating we hugged and said goodbye and that is _all_ that happened." Steve said in a tone leaving no room for argument.

A pale-faced Danny hung his head and let out a long, shaky breath, his entire being seeming to just sag in on itself.

Steve felt relief course through his own body, his smugness turning into something more warm and loving. Deciding to take pity on his beloved New Jersey native. Steve smoothly sank to his knees, kneeling before Danny and placing his hands on the blond's knees. For the longest time they just stayed like that, Danny breathing hard, and Steve just kneeling there, gripping the blond's knees tightly, waiting patiently for Danny to make the next move. With a small, pained noise, Danny finally looked up to meet Steve's warm gaze.

" S-Steve, m'so sorry." Danny finally choked out, his eyes over-bright with guilt.

Steve nodded before he slowly reached out, giving Danny ample time to pull away if he wanted. Danny did not such thing as he eagerly leaned in closer and let Steve take his face into his hands, reached up and gripping the Navy Seal's wrists in an almost painfully tight grip. Steve felt totally wrecked with relief and love for this ridiculous blond loudmouth. Danny let out another shaky breath before he let go of Steve's wrists and almost lunged forward. Steve let out a small, muffled laugh as a pair of warm, familiar, and much loved pair of lips sealed themselves over his own in a deep, desperate kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and now he was the one holding onto Steve for dear life.

He had been so stupid, so so very stupid as to let his insecurities question the man he loved with all his heart. Steve might not be all that mad at him, but Danny knew in his own heart that he would never forgive himself for this. Steve kissed Danny back fervently, reaching up and cupping the back of the other man's head, burying his fingers into that golden blond hair. When the need for air became too much to ignore several long moments later, they broke apart with a light gasp and Danny promptly buried his face into Steve's neck, earning a light chuckle for the Navy Seal as he proceeded to squeeze Steve even further as he whispered agonized apologies against Steve's skin.

Steve rubbed his other hand over Danny's trembling back in reassurance. He would admit that Danny thinking that he'd been cheating on him had stung something awful, but remembering Danny's history and the numerous times his trust had been either played with or shattered all together, Steve decided right then and there that he was going to ask Danny for the privilege of safeguarding his trust for as long as they both lived.

Pressing a kiss to Danny's head, Steve then gently pushed Danny back but still held him close, sending the clearly distressed man a reassuring look before he spoke.

" Can I show you what Jayden made for us?" He asked quietly, eagerness swirling up inside him.

" Y-Yeah, I wanna see what all the fuss is about." Danny snarked with a wet little huff.

Smiling himself, Steve finally reached into the pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out the little camo decorated box. He held it out to Danny, who took it with lightly trembling hands. He looked at the box in all of its camouflage printed glory. Danny gazed at the box before he looked back up at Steve, sending him a slightly incredulous look that had Steve's grin widely before he gestured for Danny to finally open it. Letting out a shaky breath, Danny used his thumb to gently pry open the ring box.

When his blue eyes finally fell on the box's contents, he felt the breath leave his body in one fell swoop. Unlike regular ring boxes that were square-shaped, Steve's box was rectangular and slightly bigger because it contained more.

There nestled in smooth black velvet were a pair of wide band rings of gleaming platinum each with a row of square cut sapphires inlaid in the middle around the entire circumference of the rings that glittered brilliantly in the light. These two amazing rings, one slightly smaller than the other, were not the only things inside the box. There beside the rings was a beautiful little pendant on a delicate little chain, shaped like an adorable little rabbit with two glittering white diamonds for eyes and a little pink, heart shaped diamond over the center of its chest.

" Oh my God." Danny whispered, looking up at Steve with wide shell-shocked eyes.

Steve watched as Danny kept looking between the ring box in his hands and then back up at him, his mouth working but no sound coming out. Steve grinned with mirth, realizing that he had actually rendered his beloved motor mouth speechless.

Taking the box from Danny, Steve gazed admiringly at the physical rendering of what once just been a wonderful idea in his head before he looked back up at Danny and spoke.

" I was gonna do something really fancy, just go all out or maybe pull one of my crazy stunts for when I would ask you after I finally got everything from Jay. I even got Gracie's permission before anyone else's, even your mom and dad, but I'm not going to do that now." He said.

Danny felt his heart both swell at Steve's sweet gesture towards his baby girl and crumble a little, knowing that he had effectively ruined Steve's plans. Steve's words also had him wondering if after how he had treated him, whether the Navy Seal would even bother with asking him now. Licking his dry lips, Danny finally forced himself to speak as he averted his gaze.

" It's ok Steve, I understand why you wouldn't even bother with me after what I did today, after... after what I accused you of doing. I-I can't even look at myself." Danny all but whispered brokenly.

Steve just pursed his lips in mild annoyance before he promptly reached out and flicked Danny right on the nose.

Danny looked up with a startled noise, sniffling at his nose a little and sending Steve a confused look. His confusion only grew as the Super Seal held up the box to him in presentment as he spoke.

" I could wax poetic about you for centuries, because you are that truly amazing a person, but since you decided to be all bull-headed today I am gonna be that way too and get right to the point. Daniel Douglas Williams, whether it's next year, next week, or Hell I'll call the governor himself right this very conversation, you are going to marry me, you are going to be my husband, do you understand?" Steve said, his voice finally wavering at the very end.

Danny felt a fresh wave of tears fill his eyes as solid, all-consuming relief spread through his entire being. With a barely suppressed sob, Danny spoke.

" But Steve I-" He began to say but Steve just shook his head and cut him off.

" This is not up for debate Danno." Steve said sternly.

Hearing Steve call him Danno was the final stroke that shattered his already threadbare composure. With a broken groan, Danny nodded before he gave Steve a teary, shaky smile as he spoke.

" Ok... Ok Steven Jack McGarrett. I'll be your husband and... and you'll be mine." Danny croaked out.

The next thing Danny knew he was being yanked almost clean off his feet with the air just about pushed out of his lungs as Steve seized him in a near violent hug. Danny quickly scrambled to wrap his arms around Steve in turn, holding him just as tightly if not even more so. Steve could actually feel his ribs bend at the force of Danny's near crushing embraced, but he didn't give a rats ass about that. All that mattered was that he had gotten his truth through to Danny in no uncertain terms, and Danny was going to be his husband no matter what.

Steve tucked his head into Danny's neck, pressing several kisses to the blond's warm, flushed skin. Danny made a small hum of approval as his own hands stroked over Steve's back and shoulders.

For the longest time they just held each other. Then Danny started to laugh, that same slightly broken little laugh much like he had done that harrowing day he had hugged Steve so tight after the bomb who's motion sensor he had triggered had been safely defused.

" What's so funny Danno?" Steve asked curiously with a smile turning up his own lips.

Still chuckling, Danny drew back and little and took Steve's face into his hands as he spoke.

" It just hit me that, in addition to unequivocally agreeing to be stuck with you for the rest of my life, I also made a complete fool outta myself today, and you are never going to let me live it down, are you Super Seal?" Danny asked knowingly.

Danny watched as a slow, satisfied grin split across Steve's face, making him look exactly like the cat that caught the canary. With a deep, resonating chuckle Steve leaned in and pressed his forehead to Danny's as he spoke.

" Oh you better believe it. I can guarantee that you will be spending a really, _really_ long time making things up to me Daniel Williams." Steve said with his warm eyes filled with promise.

Danny threw his head back and laughed again, but it was quickly cut off by Steve promptly sealing his lips over Danny's in a deep, joyful kiss.

Steve started lightly crowding Danny back towards the bed without breaking the kiss. He used a little bit of dexterity to push the lid shut. Danny's whole body seemed to sigh as he kissed Steve back, dimly aware that they were moving. Danny was just lost in the pure delirium of having Steve in his arms, kissing him, just having him.

Steve... _his future husband_.

Steve maneuvered them around the side of their bed, quickly, but carefully placing the camp-colored ring box on the bedside table before refocusing his full, undivided attention on Danny. Once the backs of Danny's knees hit the side of the bed, Steve pushed them lightly over the edge.

Danny broke the kiss with a laugh as he fell backwards with Steve landing on top of him, the Navy Seal using his arms to brace himself enough to where he didn't hurt his newly minted fiancee. Steve could scarcely believe that this was happening, that they were really here, in this moment.

Danny reached up and placed his hands on Steve, tucking them under the Navy Seal's shirt and grip his sharp hips. Steve felt something hot unfurl in his stomach as he lowered himself all the way down onto Danny, one of his hands seeking out Danny's golden lock while the other found the knot of the purple and silver striped tie Danny had worn to work today. As he stroked his word hand through Danny's hair, watching the other man's bright blue eyes flutter in pleasure, Steve used his other hand to deftly undo Danny's tie. Once he had it undone, Steve pulled it away with deliberate slowness, making Danny groan softly in anticipation. The tie was tossed to the floor as Steve leaned down and proceeded to plunder Danny's mouth to his hearts content.

Other times they were together so intimately, there was fair bit of playful roughhousing and humorous battles for dominance, but this time around Danny just wanted Steve, just wanted his crazy Super Seal. Danny trailed his hands up from Steve's hips, sensuously running his palms over Steve's sides and over his ribs, pushing the larger man's shirt up in the process. Steve reluctantly drew away to allow Danny to pull his shirt all the way off of him. The dark blue polo shirt soon joined the discarded tie. Steve groaned as Danny trailed his hands over his chest and shoulders. Steve leaned down and kissed Danny sensuously again, his hands seeking out the buttons of the light gray button up shirt the blond was wearing. He made quick work of the buttons and Danny levered himself up a little so that Steve could peel it off of him, the both of them sharing hungry, open mouth kisses. As Steve was about to toss Danny's shirt away, his eyes happen to land on the empty duffle bag that was still sitting on the other side of the bed.

Danny watched with a wave of nervousness as Steve's eyes hardened with quiet ire. With deathly silence, Steve reached over and snatched the bag, hurling it across the room so that it smacked into the nearest wall with a sharp snap. Danny flinched but forced himself to meet Steve's steely gaze when the Commander looked back down at him. Danny felt his heart rate increase tenfold as he watched a humorless smirk spread across Steve's face, filled with the promise of unending torment. Then in the blink of an eye Steve was on him, kissing him rough and dirty while his hands attacked the rest of Danny's clothes.

Danny put up no resistance as Steve yanked off his black work shoes and socks before he all but ripped Danny's belt, trousers, and boxer-briefs off in one fell swoop. Danny panted as he lay completely bare before his fiancee, molten hot lust mixing with cold fear at what Steve was going to do to him. Danny groaned and writhed under Steve when the man slowly trailed his hot, calloused hands from his naval to his chest before he hooked one of his hands around the side of Danny's neck.

Danny let out a small yelp as he was expertly flipped onto his front. Danny distantly heard the sound of another belt and some zippers being hastily undone, articles of clothing falling to the floor to join the many other items already discarded. Then Danny was letting outa soft cry as a hot, unyielding body draped instead over his own, effectively pinning him to the bed. Steve leaned in close and pressed his lips to Danny's ear as he spoke.

" I am going to make you pay dearly for thinking such awful shit about me Daniel." Steve vowed, his voice a deep, low growl that had shivers shooting through Danny's whole body.

" AH ST-STEVE!" Danny cried out as Steve promptly sank his teeth into the junction where Danny's neck met his shoulders, his hands roughly entwining and twisting his and Danny's fingers together in a painfully tight grip before pinning Danny's hands to the mattress.

Steve did not relent when he finally released his bite on Danny's neck, his lips, tongue, and teeth already seeking out the back of Danny's neck and his shoulders, being none too gentle as Steve thoroughly laid claim to Danny.

Several long and torturous minutes later, Danny's soft groans and quiet moans became full blown, wanton screams of sinful pleasure as Steve finally joined their bodies in the most intimate of ways. Despite his earlier anger, Steve made sure that his lover was well prepared for this most intimate of acts.

" Danny." Steve groaned wantonly himself as he made passionate love to his soon to be husband.

The rest of the world faded away, there was only them. Steve and Danny, together, always.

 _Several hours later at Kamekona's Shrimp Truck..._

A sleek, silver Camaro smoothly pulled into an empty space in the beach side parking lot. From where he sat behind the wheel, Steve smiled as he observed the many park benches that surrounded the food truck, already packed with people. At one particular park table Steve could see Chin, Kono, Adam, and Max already sitting and chatting it up with Kamekona.

Dressed casually in a pair of faded blue jeans and a simple, plain white v-neck t-shirt, Steve turned his gaze to the passenger seat with a smile already forming on his lips.

Danny Williams sat in the front seat, wearing a light gray button-up shirt and black jeans, sans tie, the blond looked as immaculately put together as ever. Upon closer inspection though, Steve found his smile widening when he saw the barest hint of one of the many suction bruises he had left on Danny just barely visible beneath the collar of his shirt.

Seeming to feel the eyes that were on him, Danny turned to meet Steve's gaze. The moment their eyes met, instead of a snarky comment that was to be expected from the New Jersey native, Danny just looked at Steve and Steve looked at Danny, the both of them with this quiet, unadulterated joy shining in their eyes.

Like two magnets drawn together, Steve and Danny leaned across to each other, their lips meeting in a deep, lingering peck. They broke apart with a sigh and they honestly could have stayed like that all night, but a soft little giggle had both Steve and Danny turning their gazes to the back seat were a certain honey-eyed, precious little girl was sitting.

Wearing a white sun dress with bright pink flowers all over it and a matching bolero and with her chocolate brown hair braided into pig-tails, Grace Williams grinned at her father and her soon to be Step-Steve.

" What's so funny Monkey?" Danny asked with mock sterness while Steve bit back a laugh.

" You guys!" Grace grinned.

This time Steve didn't even bother to hide his laughter while Danny ducked his head in mock defeat. Chuckling, Steve and Danny both exited the Camaro with Danny going to the back to get Grace. Grace was practically bouncing with excitement as she held her Danny's hand and then reached out for Steve. Steve smile and felt his throat tighten up with emotion for a moment as he took Gracie's other hand.

She had been absolutely thrilled when he and Danny had shown up at the Edwards house to take her out for dinner with the rest of their Ohana. That elation had only grown when Danny had happily revealed to Grace that her Danno and Uncle Steve had unexpectedly wound up getting legitimately engaged today.

Now as the three of them walked across the sand to Kamekona's shrimp truck hand in hand, Steve and Danny shared a warm, excited look. Danny was still feeling guilty as hell for nearly wrecking his and Steve's relationship by jumping to the wrong conclusions, but after he and Steve had made love for many hours, Danny had looked Steve square in the eye and vowed that he would never again doubt his Super Seal, that they would repair any lingering cracks, and that he was going to be with Steve for the long haul. Steve in turn had vowed to be more conscious of what risks he would be willing to take from now on, and that he would show Danny every day just how lucky Steve was to have him. Steve also promised that while he wouldn't stop taking every chance he could to surprise Danny, that he would plan things with a little more finesse in the future so that it didn't all just blow up in his face like this surprise proposal had done in spectacular fashion.

As they were greeted warmly by the rest of their Ohana, Steve shared a knowing look with Kamekona who grinned joyously.

The moment Chin, Kono, Adam, and Max all laid eyes on Steve, Danny, and Grace, they instantly knew that something was up, something big.

" Hey guys? What's going on?" Kono asked while the others all looked on, highly curious.

Danny grinned while he picked up a giggling Grace and place her on his hip, Steve wrapping his arm around the both of them in turn. Danny looked to Steve and Steve looked to Danny before they turned back to the rest of their Ohana. It was Steve who spoke.

" Yeah guys, we have one hell of a story to tell you. Let me start by saying that we thankfully avoided all out armageddon today." He said with a grin.

Danny just snorted, but found himself grinning none the less.

 **The End.**


End file.
